A conventional four-point seat belt system includes two lap belts and two shoulder belts. A first lap belt extends upwardly from a first lap belt retractor mounted on a right side of the vehicle seat and is fixed to a first portion of a buckle assembly. A second lap belt extends upwardly from a second lap belt retractor mounted on a left side of the vehicle seat and is fixed to a second portion of the buckle assembly. A first shoulder belt extends from a first shoulder belt retractor downward and is fixed to the first portion of the buckle assembly. A second shoulder belt extends from a second shoulder belt retractor downward and is fixed to the second portion of the buckle assembly.
For helping to restrain an occupant in the vehicle seat, it is desirable to position the buckle assembly of the four-point seat belt system along a centerline of the occupant. When the buckle assembly is positioned along the centerline of the occupant, the first and second shoulder belts extend over the shoulders of the occupant and across the torso of the occupant to help restrain the occupant in the seat.